Our Song
by Daenerys Starcatcher
Summary: Third time's the charm, right? FFNet has been trying to keep this one hidden, but hopefully it'll work this time... A sweet little story that made me write it. M for sticky smut.


**_I really don't know where this came from, to be completely honest. I was supposed to be going to sleep, but I felt the urge to Write. This is the result. Besides, this pairing does NOT get enough love. And this one is even canon-friendly!_**

**_Rating- M. _**

**_Continuity: G1_**

**_Pairing- Skyfire/Silverbolt_**

**_Warnings: Sticky smut, oral, PWP_**

**_Disclaimer: Not mine. Oh, how I wish. *makes grabbyhands at bigwarmjet*_**

**_Review me, pleeease? 0.0_**

* * *

><p>"It's so beautiful out here." Silverbolt said, holding on to Skyfire's hand as they watched the aurora. The lights played upon both fliers' white plating, painting it in rainbow shades that deepened and lightened depending on the shadows that fell around them. Silverbolt looked up at Skyfire and smiled; this was a mech he could feel comfortable with, and he gently squeezed his hand a bit more tightly. "It's like a song, except you can see it." he explained.<p>

Skyfire pointed upward and nodded, arm tilted at a slight angle. "There's Cybertron. We can't see it from here, but it's still there." He wanted to explain the northern lights, but he also didn't want to bore the Aerialbot. Their relationship wasn't precisely new, but they were taking it slow, both for different reasons.

Silverbolt was ambivalent because of his need to take care of his brothers; nothing, not even his own happiness, would stand in the way of that.

Skyfire was worried that Silverbolt, despite being sparked into a fully adult frame, was too young to be tied down to someone as ancient as Skyfire was. Also, the other Autobots still didn't trust Skyfire all that much. He may have only been a Decepticon for a day, but the image of the large shuttleformer with the violet symbol emblazoned across his chest had been a powerful one to some. Skyfire had no interest in spreading that same mistrust to Silverbolt.

They spent time together whenever they could, usually under the night sky. Skyfire found it calming, as he was more comfortable in deep space than he was on a planet's surface, while Silverbolt's fear of heights ensured that they did not go flying during their carefully stolen moments.

Skyfire bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Silverbolt's lips, running his fingers down the side of his face. They hadn't been together physically yet, but they both knew that it was coming, that the attraction was there. Silverbolt used to be a lot more shy about these kisses, but Skyfire was very considerate and never did it except when they were alone.

He saved it for times like now.

Silverbolt leaned up into the kiss, his hands locked onto Skyfire's arms as he stood taller to make it easier for them to reach each other. He secretly adored the fact that Skyfire was larger than he was; it meant that he would not have to watch how he moved out of fear of harming him, and it also meant that he felt safe when Skyfire held him- it felt almost as if he were protected and cherished. A soft sound escaped the Concorde, and Skyfire broke away, looking down at Silverbolt with a strange smile on his lips.

"Did you like that?" he whispered.

Silverbolt bit his lip and nodded slowly. His body was reacting to Skyfire's presence- his cooling fans had begun to cycle faster, and there was the slightest tremble in his hands as they lay upon Skyfire's arms, his thumbs stroking the plating almost absently. "I do." he said softly.

Skyfire considered this. The sky above them, with the lights fading into twilight. The silence. The unmistakable sound of systems heating up, his own included. He wondered if it was time. Was Silverbolt ready? His left hand traveled to Silverbolt's shoulder, and his strong fingers brushed his jawline, looking into those crystal-blue optics. He didn't want to rush things. He wanted Silverbolt, he wanted to show him just how much he desired and cared for him, but he didn't want to ruin what they had for a single night under the stars. Skyfire's hand moved from its position, and he moved to pull back slightly.

Silverbolt's grip stopped Skyfire. "Don't go. Please." Silverbolt's EM field was chaotic, a rambling mess of desire and respect, of caring and need, but his body knew what it was doing when he pressed himself to Skyfire, his hands sure as they traveled toward those pretty red and white wings.

Skyfire's arms automatically wrapped around Silverbolt and his own field flared with a surprisingly intense wave of sheer _want_, but he kept his control, he didn't allow himself to act on the fantasies his meta was currently feeding him. He looked down once more and he smiled, his field asking, always asking. Never taking, never forcing.

"Yes, Skyfire." Silverbolt said simply, and it was he who initiated the kiss this time, his hands moving in a practiced slide up Skyfire's wing edges. A loud gasp caught in Skyfire's throat, muffled by the kiss, and his glossa rose to meet Silverbolt's, tangling in a slow slide with the Aerial that made Skyfire's knee joints tremble.

"Are...are you _sure_?" Skyfire felt compelled to ask after the kiss was broken. Hot air gusted from both sets of vents, and Skyfire could still taste Silverbolt's oral lubricant on his lips. His vocaliser reset itself, and he gazed down, waiting for his answer.

Silverbolt's answer was to pull away, the look in his optics more than inviting, and he lowered himself to the ground, pulling Skyfire right along with him. He almost couldn't believe that he was being so- so _forward_, but something about this night, the lights and the stars and Skyfire's lips on his... it was getting to him, and he wanted to show him, he wanted to give himself to Skyfire this night.

Skyfire allowed himself to be pulled down, the two fliers facing each other on their knees. Silverbolt parted his thighs enough to straddle Skyfire's leg and he resumed the wing petting, his practice with his gestalt paying off quite well by the sounds escaping Skyfire's lips. Skyfire's optics flickered, their cerulean depths flaring and he pulled Silverbolt closer to him, close enough that he could reciprocate, sliding large hands over the upswept wings and around Silverbolt's back. Skyfire began exventing rapidly; he was heated, he had pictured this far too many times as it was, and to have it before him, needy and in his lap... He moaned aloud, prompting an answering groan from his lover, and he caught Silverbolt's lips once more in a kiss far more intense than any they had ever shared before.

A soft, high-pitched whine crept forth from Silverbolt's vocalizer, and Skyfire grabbed the back of Silverbolt's helm, pressing him closer and closer so that he might hear it again. He could feel Silverbolt's interface paneling grow hot above his leg, and he moved it just slightly up to rub against it...and the jet shuddered and let out another quiet sound that was muffled against Skyfire's lips. Encouraged, Skyfire broke off the kiss, sliding his moistened lips down to Silverbolt's neck, nipping and sucking slowly across sensitive wiring and cables.

Silverbolt immediately threw his head back, his hips canting forward into the gentle thrust of Skyfire's thigh. He could feel himself beginning to grow wet behind the panel, but he didn't know how Skyfire would want him yet so he kept himself covered even though the pressure was beginning to feel quite uncomfortable. He pressed down instead, just a little harder, fantasies of having Skyfire take him dominating his meta. He expected to have it the other way around, though, and as good as this was feeling, Silverbolt wasn't sure that he cared. "Skyfire..." he breathed, liking the way it felt to say his lover's name like this.

"Yes?" Skyfire said, in between nibbles and the occasional sharp nip. "Lay back, Silverbolt."

The words drove whatever Silverbolt had been thinking straight out of his mind, and he obediently settled himself into the grass, able to see the twilight sky above him. The violets and blacks blended themselves into a tapestry sewn by starlight, and Silverbolt knew then that he would never be able to look at the night sky in the same way again. The wind caressed his form and he shivered, though the shiver had nothing to do with the wind and everything to do with the way that Skyfire was staring at him, kneeling next to him for another quick kiss before his hands began mapping Silverbolt's frame. Silverbolt's thighs parted involuntarily, the cabling near his valve cover twitching in want. Skyfire's fingertips circled around Silverbolt's abdomen, down his thighs...touching everywhere _but_ his interface array, and the teasing was driving him insane.

"Skyfire..." he said again, need creeping into his tone.

"What is it, Silverbolt?" Skyfire's voice, so rich and tinged with his own want, sent more shivers down Silverbolt's backstrut.

"I...I want you." Silverbolt said softly, feeling quite embarrassed by the blatant admission. His hips arched toward Skyfire's hand, and Skyfire watched, tilting his head. Two fingers just barely brushed Silverbolt's pelvic plating, the panel so heated that Skyfire could feel it strongly on the rest of his hand.

"Please..." Silverbolt gasped, his wings twitching on the ground. Skyfire's optics narrowed, and he lowered himself, sliding down Silverbolt's chassis to place his glossa directly where his fingers had been.

It was too much, and Silverbolt couldn't control his reaction to that any more than he could help the cry that fell from his lips. His thighs fell open wide and his panels slid away, revealing an only partially pressurized spike and a valve that was already leaking lubricant. Skyfire's glossa flicked at Silverbolt's spike, but then left it alone, delving into that leaking heat with a single-minded determination that made the Aerialbot writhe to experience.

"Oh, Primus...!" Silverbolt cried softly, shaking hard against the attentions. He didn't feel this often; his gestalt vastly preferred that he use his spike on them when they bonded. The moist coolness was a delicious counterpoint to the heat that continued to build, and he reached down to hold Skyfire's helm in place, his hips moving in a slow up-and-down grind. "More. Skyfire, more, please..." he moaned, optics falling offline.

Skyfire's spike was painfully hard behind its panel so he released it, the tip of his glossa flicking the outer nodes surrounding Silverbolt's valve. He slid two fingers inside the jet, feeling a tightness that he truly did not expect. He knew he'd have to stretch Silverbolt quite a bit before entering him, so he slowly pumped those fingers in and out, deliberately scraping against sensory nodes. His lips were still quite busy as well, sucking at the rim and even at the outer nodes of Silverbolt's port with every indication of pleasure. Skyfire's shaking wings indicated that he was getting just as charged over doing it as Silverbolt was over having it done to him. Silverbolt gasped, and then a low keen broke through his control, his helm moving from side to side. "Oh, oh...Skyfire, oh..." he moaned, almost incoherent with pleasure.

"Harder, please, harder." Silverbolt almost whined, prompting Skyfire to slide another finger inside him, moving a bit faster, a bit harder. He was able to stimulate more nodes this way, and he could feel the charge, both figuratively and literally. He raised up to whisper, "Bolt, your battery." Silverbolt bit his lip and nodded, shutting it off with an effort because that required coherent thought, and coherent thought was a little beyond him when he had three fingers plunging into his port and Skyfire's lips tickling his sensory nodes.

Skyfire's other hand drifted down to palm his own spike, feeling it virtually pulse in his hand. He tried to calm himself; he wanted this to last, and if he wasn't able to control himself it wouldn't last long at all. He gently squeezed its base, thrusting into Silverbolt with a fourth finger.

Silverbolt bucked upward and cried out loudly, hissing breaths escaping clenched denta as he moaned uncontrollably. "Skyfire, please. Please. I need you in me. Please, Skyfire. I c-can...I can take it." Skyfire withdrew his fingers, licking them clean in full view of his lover, and settled his weight on top of Silverbolt, parting his thighs even more widely to admit him.

The fluid that slowly leaked from the top of Skyfire's spike smoothed his way as he slowly, so slowly entered Silverbolt, the tight clench almost too much for him to take. He looked directly into Silverbolt's optics, their color faded in desire. Skyfire moaned softly, taking the jet's hips into his hands and using them as leverage, pulling out, then drawing him closer, a little harder each time.

It only took a few slow thrusts before Silverbolt lost it, his overload washing over his sensor net with a charge nearly as intense as his own lightning. He cried out loudly, bucking up to meet Skyfire's thrust. Skyfire held back his own overload with supreme effort, stilling his hips until he felt that he could move again without overloading all over Silverbolt. His fans were redlining, and his hands clenched over Silverbolt's hips as he drew him in again, causing Silverbolt to begin writhing even more beneath him, meeting each thrust willingly. He lowered his head to bite down gently on Silverbolt's neck, aand then shifted them so that Silverbolt was straddling his lap, the new angle enabling him to go deeper. Silverbolt shook at this, his hands flying out to grasp Skyfire's wings, and it was he who began the thrusts, raising himself only to drop at the end of the glide.

Skyfire moaned and cursed under his breath; this felt amazing, and he grabbed Silverbolt's hips to aid him in his motions. The hands on Skyfire's wings sent waves of pleasure through him, and a particularly hard clench made him slam Silverbolt down onto his spike perhaps a little _too_ hard. He looked up in concern, expecting to see a wince of pain.

What Skyfire saw was Silverbolt's head thrown back, his hips grinding hard into Skyfire as he nearly screamed, nowhere close to being in pain. Skyfire's gaze grew somewhat predatory as he repeated the motion, and Silverbolt convulsed around him, his second overload shattering his defenses and his shy nature.

"Yes! Skyfire, yes, like that, please, more, don't stop Skyfire, just like that, right there-!" Silverbolt cried out wordlessly, grinding down shamelessly onto Skyfire's spike, and the shuttleformer knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold off for much longer at all.

So he gave Silverbolt what he wanted. He slammed his lover down onto his thick spike, jerking up in the same movement as Silverbolt ground down. Silverbolt screamed, shorting his vocalizer out, and his backstrut snapped back, tilting himself backward so that Skyfire could jerk him onto his throbbing spike until he offlined, for all he cared. Skyfire growled lowly, the slight sway of Silverbolt's wings nearly hypnotic, and thrust in deeply, overloading with a loud cry of his own. He immediately leaned down and kissed Silverbolt, softly and thoroughly as he pulled the jetformer up to cradle him against his chest.

"Beautiful." Skyfire murmured, stroking Silverbolt's back as his systems calmed down into something resembling normal. Silverbolt whimpered, the ache in his valve deep but pleasant. He clung to his lover tightly, looking up at that sky again.

"Look, Skyfire," he said, a hint of joy suffusing his tone.

Skyfire looked up. "Hm? What is it, Silverbolt?"

"They're playing our song." Above, a comet shot across the sky, and Skyfire smiled, holding on to Silverbolt as he nodded.


End file.
